1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an artificial light reflector typically used with photographic equipment. More particularly the present invention discloses and teaches an improved light reflector for use with camera flash accessories.
A typical camera flash accessory includes attaching a flash directly to the camera, a flash bracket or a light stand containing the flash, or a hand-held flash held away from the camera. The flash of the flash accessory, produces a harsh light and undesirable shadows. However, reflecting the light with a reflector softens the light but typically reduces the amount of light reaching the subject being photographed. Thus the effective photographic distance between the camera and the subject is reduced to approximately 10 to 15 feet maximum. Photographers therefore need a flash reflector that can be quickly attached to the flash attachment for close up shots, and removed for distance photographs. Further such a flash attachment reflector should be easily stored and/or retrieved between uses.
2. Prior Art
A light reflector for use on a hand held camera flash-attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,006 issued to A. E Beckerman on Nov. 17, 1998 titled, “Apparatus And Method For Directing Light From a Swivel Flash Head.” Beckerman teaches a seated light reflector for attachment to the flash apparatus of a hand held camera that is formed from a rigid material, such as molded plastic or pressed metal. As such the Beckerman light reflector is cumbersome, non-adjustable, and lacks convenient portability.
The Beckerman light reflector is commercially marketed under the trademark SHELL™ comprising a rigid plastic material weighing approximately two ounces.
The Beckerman flash attachment reflector does not attach and/or detach quickly nor easily. Beckerman's hard rigid material is not collapsible making it difficult to quickly store and retrieve. Thus the Beckerman reflector is cumbersome and requires a large volumetric area for storage. It is asymmetrical, works on the long side of the flash and cannot be easily printed on because of it rigid round shape. Beckerman's SHELL'S hard rigid material creates its structure but it is not collapsible making it difficult to quickly store and retrieve. The Beckerman reflector attaches to the top of a flash attachment by two, relatively long, VELCRO® strips extending along opposing sides of the length of the flash attachment. Because of the inherent rigidity of the Beckerman reflector, the VELCRO® strips, on the reflector, are difficult to engage and/or disengage from the flash attachment and generally requires two hands for attachment and/or removal and may result in damage to the flash attachment foot and camera hot shoe.
Further the Beckerman reflector has no provisions for adjusting, or controlling, the angle, or power of its reflector's light. Still further, the Beckerman reflector does not accommodate a tilt flash head, and is only useful with a flash attachment, having a swivel head of which there are fewer models.
What is needed is a lightweight, flexible flash reflector that is quick to attach and/or detach, store, retrieve and shape adjustable.